Oh
by Unknown Bookworm
Summary: What had happened when Alastair's father died? His only memories were blurred. Now, they were far more clear.


**Oh**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES. **

A small boy stood in a room, confused. Sirens rang in his ears. What was he doing here? A large man emerged and grabbed him by the arm. He struggled at first, but knew the fight was already lost. He onlt said one sentence to the man before he was shoved into a black car.

"Where is my father?"

((((&*&*&*))))

The boy awoke in a stiff and uncomforable bed. He looked around. The room was quite bland. It had white wallpaper, two wooden chairs, and one small window. He stumbled to the door, rubbing his eyes. He needed to get to his father. His hand grasped the brass doorknob. It opened without a creek. Cautiously, the boy crept out his room, soaking in the building. Where was he? In a very big building. What was he doing there? He did not have the slightest idea. Paintings of people were hung on walls. Under them were names. The last and seemingly most recent was **Bae Oh**.

He kept walking. There had to be and exit. And soon enough he found stairs leading down to another a maze of hallways. He gave a small sigh. When would this end? He wandered around until he found a door with light showing on the edges. Curiosity got the better of him as he pressed his ear against the door.

"We got him, sir," one man with a low baritone said.

"The boy?" Another man with a colder voice asked. A shiver traveled down his spine. The boy. _Him_.

"Yes."

"Good, good. Where is he being held?" Being held. A prisoner.

"East wing. Door 506. He's asleep." He smirked. Not asleep anymore.

"His name?"

"It seems to be Alastair Oh."

"Yes, my brother was so rude. He never told me he had a child, but I knew the whole time. Only fools like him think that I would never find out. It didn't come out very well for him, did it?" There was a mirthless laugh. "Alastair Oh? Bring me to his room." Alastair heard chairs scraping against the floor. His eyes widened. He need to leave, _now_.

Alastair, frozen in fear, had barely moved an inch before an firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hello, Alastair. I am sorry. I was hoping we'd meet under different circumstances, but this will have to do."

Alastair felt a pressure on his neck. Then, he blacked out.

((((&*&*&*))))

He woke up in the same bland room. A confined prisoner. Familiar much? This time, he lay unmoving on the bed, exhausted. What had _happened_? A very hard question. He reminded himself about….. Himself.

_My name is Alastair Oh. I am the son of __Gordon Oh. I need to find my dad. I am stuck in a strange house. A man here is brothers with my dad. He is my uncle. I have been knocked unconscious twice and -_ His stomach growled-_ I am hungry._

He looked out the window. It was not big enough to climb through, but from the light you could tell it was pre-dawn. The door opened and Alastair tensed.

Hands roughly shook him.

"Yes?" He murmured with mock drowsiness.

"You have food and some one wants to meet you." Alastair sat up as the man passed a tray to him. It was nothing extravagant. The boy still took it gratefully. The man walked out as another came in and occupied one of the chairs. He was a lot like his dad. The only difference was he spark in his eyes. His dad's always held joy. This man's was filled to the brim with malice.

"Nice to finally meet you. My name is Bae Oh. I am your uncle." Bae made a sad attempt at smiling, it came more as a grimace. Then, he thought of a plan. It was childish, but he was a child. So, he intentionally started slurping loudly.

"I would like to say-"_ slurp_ "I hope you find it nic-" _slurp_ "e here and-" _SLURP_! "Enough! Your father is dead!" His spoon fell and plopped in the bowl. Bae grinned triumphantly. His father was_… dead?_ No. He couldn't have died.

"W-what did you say?" He asked weakly.

"Your father died of an.. Accident." He replied slowly. An accident?

"It was a car crash," he said in a frustratingly calm voice. It was as if he practiced saying this. Which he might have. Bae laid a hand on Alistair's shoulder. He shuddered. It held him as if keeping him prisoner, not in a comforting fashion.

"I am now your guardian. Please, make yourself comfortable."

_But not too comfortable,_ Alastair thought knowing the same words were going through Bae's head.

**A/N-My second fanfic! Yay! This is a oneshot. This is unbetaed.  
**

**In case you wanted to know:**

**In the beginning Alistair was in a police office.**

**If there was anything in the tenth book about this then, I apologize because I haven't read it yet.**

**R&R, please?**

**Write-on,**

**UBook**


End file.
